Abstracto e irracional
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Aunque ella hubiera querido olvidarle, no hubiera podido lograrlo; porque ese sentimiento era aún más fuerte que la atracción que sentía Ryuk por las manzanas. /-¿Qué es el amor?- pregunto el shinigami a sus dos acompañantes. -Algo irracional, Ryuk- /-¡No creo poder describirlo!... Algo abstracto quizas- dijo Linda sacando la lengua para relajar la incomoda situación.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridos amigos de ! Bueno después de tanto tiempo desaparecida volví con esta historia. Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía la trama de esta historia en mi mente, y decidí incluir a estos dos personajes como los protagonistas. Espero que la disfruten y COMENTEN.

* * *

Abstracto e irracional

Linda nunca se había sentido tan inquieta una noche como esa; el clima era perfecto para relajarse, estar tomando un chocolate con los amigos o simplemente durmiendo. En el exterior del orfanato estaba cayendo una gran tormenta pero sin los molestos relámpagos y los sonoros truenos. Era simple y fresca lluvia.

Pero ahí estaba ella, sin hacer ninguna de esas cosas, sino que se encontraba paseándose de un lado para otro en su habitación. No sabía por cual opción decidirse; o mejor dicho aún no se armaba de valor para realizar la decisión que había tomado momentos atrás.

Respiro hondo y dejo el pequeño lápiz que le había servido para relajarse en su mesita de noche. Se dirigió a la salida de su habitación y con cautela se movió por los pasillos del silencioso orfanato.

…

Near se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando un punto invisible de su blanco techo. Como siempre su rostro no emitía emoción alguna, aunque por dentro se encontraba en un debate entre sus sentimientos y su racionalidad. No sabía qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos, según Roger lo que estaba experimentando era un sentimiento de nostalgia, y quizás, el anciano tenía razón pero era ilógico añorar algo que aún no habías dejado. Porque aunque sus maletas ya estaban listas y muy bien apiladas en un rincón de su habitación; y sus documentos descansaban en su buró, aún le faltaban algunas horas para dejar la Wammy's House e irse para los Estados Unidos a seguir con su investigación del Caso Kira. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que ya extrañaba ese lugar?

-Porque es la primera vez que estarás fuera por tanto tiempo, Near- se respondió a sí mismo, tratando de hallar algo de racionalidad en sus pensamientos.

Y volvió el profundo silencio, pero esta vez Near no era indiferente de los sonidos a su alrededor. El reloj de su pared no dejaba de repetir el incesante _tic, tac, tic, tac_ y las gotas chocando contra el suelo causaban un _chas _ensordecedor, pero lo que más le llamo su atención fueron las pisadas que se oían acercarse cada vez más a su dormitorio. Afino su oído para estar pendiente de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en los pasillos, y cuando las pisadas se detuvieron frente a su dormitorio Near no dudo en sentarse sobre la cama… ¡el misterio le llamaba!

Estuvo en esa misma posición aun cuando escucho el tímido y casi mudo _tac, tac, tac _de su puerta al ser golpeada. Near no se movió pero los golpeas a su puerta fueron cada vez más fuertes y veloces, lo que lo hizo moverse a abrir la puerta fue la melodiosa voz de Linda, que con un esfuerzo sobre humano había pronunciado el nombre del peliblanco sin tartamudear.

-Near, abre la puerta por favor. Soy Linda.

No tenía que decir su nombre, Near conocía muy bien su voz, como la de todos los chicos del orfanato, aunque algunos nunca le hayan dirigido alguna palabra a él.

Y casi de inmediato los dos adolescentes se encontraban frente a frente, Linda viendo a Near levemente hacia arriba.

-¿Qué ocurre Linda?- pregunto el joven de ojos grises al ver que su acompañante no decía nada y solo se limitaba a mirarlo de una forma un tanto… extraña. ¿Era lastima lo que veía en sus orbes cafés? ¿Era por él o por ella?, no lo sabría hasta que lo preguntase. Pero aún así no pregunto nada porque no quería saber la respuesta de la chica en esos momentos en que su mente se encontraba algo trastornada. _Maldito sentimentalismo, _se reprocho en su mente, recordando al mismo tiempo a Mello, porque esas eran expresiones del rubio, no suyas.

Ambos jóvenes pudieron estar toda la noche parados frente a frente en el umbral de la puerta del chico, pero los silbidos y las pisadas de uno de los centinelas los alerto, Linda antes de poder moverse fue jalada con algo de brusquedad por parte del sucesor de L hacia dentro de la habitación; pero era para menos, porque exactamente en esos momentos el guardia caminaba tranquilamente por ese pasillo ajeno a lo que ocurría en la habitación de _N._

Linda se sonrojo al sentir la proximidad del cuerpo de Near con el suyo, lo que los separada de estar en completo contacto el uno del otro eran apenas unos milímetros, o el aliento de ambos que chocaban de manera rítmica con la piel de su acompañante. Y Linda no midió sus acciones, apenas el ojigris la soltó de su agarre ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura; y así la casi inexistente distancia entre los dos quedo anulada.

Near dio un paso así atrás por la sorpresa del abrazo, pero no lo correspondió, solo escucho la respiración agitada de Linda y el incesante _bum, bum, bum _ de los latidos de la castaña. N inclino su cabeza para ver el blanco techo de su habitación como momentos atrás había estado haciendo y con sus pálidos dedos tomo un blanquecino mechón de su cabello.

Él dejo escapar un suspiro que fue ahogado por los repentinos sollozos de Linda. Dejó de retorcer sus cabellos y dejo caer sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y con mucho pesar dejo de ver el techo de su habitación que de un momento a otro se había tornado algo bastante interesante.

Los sollozos de Linda no dejaban de sonar y ella se había acomodado en el hueco entre el espacio que formaba su cuello y su hombro, y de vez en cuando sentía alguna salada lágrima tocar su piel. Near se estaba hastiando de la situación, y para rematar las cosas se sentía algo mareado por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. ¡Quería hacer algo por la chica! ¿Pero qué?

Tomó las manos de la castaña y las desato de su agarro quedando sus dedos entrelazados con los de la ojimiel con cada brazo a cada lado. Linda levanto su rostro y miró fijamente a Near que la miraba con su monótona mirada. Nadie dijo nada.

_Dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam._

Once exactas campanadas de la torre de la capilla del orfanato marcaban las 11 de la noche.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde y mañana debo de levantarme temprano…- hizo una pausa buscando mejor sus palabras. A pesar de todo no quería lastimarla-, así que sería bueno si cada uno se va a dormir-.

Linda se soltó de uno de sus agarres y se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que aún le quedaban en su rostro. Le sonrió para luego ocultar su rostro con su flequillo-. ¿Near puedo dormir contigo?- le pregunto deseando con todo su ser que no se negará. Near al escuchar las palabras de su compañera se revolvió sus cabellos en un intento de despejar su mente.

Suspiro.

-…- no dijo nada.

Linda cada vez se sentía más nerviosa y sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer. El joven la soltó por completo y se dirigió a su mullida cama, se acomodo en ella y miró a la chica que se encontraba parada en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

-No vienes- fueron las única palabras que dijo para que Linda lo mirará sorprendida con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. ¿_Cómo pudo cambiar de ánimo tan rápido? _Se pregunto internamente al ver como la chica se aproximaba a él.

Linda se acomodo al lado de Near, ambos frente a frente, Near cerró sus ojos al sentir como Linda se acomodaba en la mejor posición. Emitió un gruñido al sentir que ella lo volvía a envolver con sus brazos y que ahora su cabeza descansaba en su pecho. Lo único bueno quizás era que ninguno se moriría de frio. Alargo su brazo y presiono el interruptor de la luz y acto seguido la oscuridad los invadió. Esperaba que no fuera una mala noche.

…

Linda presiono más el cuerpo que según ella era el de Near, pero al sentir lo acolchonado del objeto que estaba abrazando abrió sus ojos rápidamente; se encontró con lo que menos se espero: Ella abrazando una almohada y sin ningún rastro del peliblanco. Se sentó en la cama y miró de un lado hacia otro. No había ningún rastro de alguien que ocupara la habitación. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Las maletas que antes habían estado en una esquina habían desaparecido y los documentos que había visto sobre el buró la noche anterior ya no estaban.

Estaba claro. Near se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

Pero aun así, Linda removió con rapidez las sabanas que la cubrían y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la salida del orfanato. Todo estaba normal. Los niños jugando, otros corriendo por el lugar, las niñas más pequeñas tomando té con sus muñecas y los más grandes platicaban debajo de un enorme árbol. Pero la limosina de Roger ya no estaba, y ahí fue cuando el peso de la realidad la venció. Sus lágrimas fluyeron ora vez como un pequeño arroyo sobre su rostro y las pequeñas manchitas rojas comenzaron a cubrir pálida tez. Lloraría otra vez, pero ahora ya no tendría el consuelo de tener a Near a su lado.

Lloró lo necesario para quedarse dormida y olvidar momentáneamente el dolor de saber que, quizás esa había sido la última vez de poder compartir con el albino.

…

Escucho un ruido y los gritos de los niños mientras corrían detrás de algo. Dirigió su vista al reloj de pared y pudo ver con algo de dificultad que eran las 11:45 am. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió otra vez a la ventana, solo para ver como el auto negro del orfanato se estacionaba en los jardines y de él salía un tranquilo Roger.

Sonrió. Tarde o temprano eso pasaría, todo estaba dicho desde la muerte de L. Near se iría para seguir con la imagen inmortal de L, así que ella debía de seguir adelante. Quisiera o no.

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Buena, mala, regular? ¿Tiene futuro? Por favor háganme saber. Sus reviews son alimento para mi retorcida mente.

Se despide: Daga Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a Todos. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes y todo eso, porque este año salí del instituto y la graduación y todo eso… Me disculpo de verdad, pero aquí está la continuación, espero que les agrade

Death Note y todos sus personajes son de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro, solo por pura diversión.

* * *

**Abstracto e irracional**

**Capitulo # 1**

**Un día en la vida…**

Dejo la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa del restaurante, pidió la cuenta y se fue a su departamento. Debía de comenzar a arreglar sus maletas, en dos días se iba a Estados Unidos a promocionar sus pinturas. En los últimos tres años había saltado a la fama como una de las artistas más jóvenes en ser tomada en cuenta en la _elite de los pintores, _nombrado así porque no cualquiera tenía suerte en triunfar en esa profesión.

Linda entro en su departamento, el cual había tenido durante los últimos dos años, desde que su tutor, el hombre que la había adoptado y sacado de la Wammy's House, había muerto. Desde entonces alquilaba ese pequeño cuartito, aun cuando en el testamento del gran escultor Antoine Hoffman decía que le dejaba su mansión a su hija adoptiva: Linsay Hoffman.

Pero no había aceptado quedarse en ella, se sentía abrumada por la grandeza del lugar, lo vacía y solitaria que podía ser la mansión la deprimía y su inspiración creadora se esfumaba por cada rincón de la casa, por eso había decidido alquilar esa habitación de un edificio de Londres.

Cuando entro a su departamento no se sorprendió en ver el desorden de cosas tiradas por todas partes; los pinceles, pinturas, lienzos, ropa y calzado parecían recrear una obra abstracta sobre el piso de la habitación, dejo su bolso en una de las sillas e inspecciono el lugar, tratando de encontrar una forma de arreglar ese desorden y terminar de arreglar sus maletas.

Suspiro, sería un día largo.

…

El sonido de los dados siendo colocados unos sobre otros estaban causando una exasperación en Lidner, él llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hace una semana, parecía que trataba de crear una muralla que no dejará a la vista nada de él. La habitación parecía que iba a colapsar de un momento a otro por la excesiva cantidad de dados que la llenaban.

-¡¿Near no piensas hacer otra cosa!?- pregunto la mujer al peliblanco.

Ella no esperaba una respuesta del joven muchacho o peor aún, que cambiara de parecer y realizara otro tipo de actividad, lo único que quería saber era si su jefe aun estaba cuerdo; pero Near pareció no oír lo que su subordinada le dijo, pues siguió con su labor de apilar uno sobre otro los dados.

Lidner suspiro derrotada. Ese niño parecía tener serios problemas; aunque de eso se había dado cuenta desde el momento que lo conoció, pero en los últimos días se había percatado que los problemas de ese niñato (porque lo único de adulto era su edad y su cuerpo más desarrollado) eran más graves de lo que pensó alguna vez.

Halle se levanto de su asiento y trato de esquivar las torres para no hacerlas caer, y se fue acercando y acercando a su jefe. -¿Near, estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- dijo mecánico el muchacho sin dejar de hacer su obsesiva actividad.

-No, por nada.- respondió la mujer y luego agrego- Creo que saldré un rato. Mi turno acabó, le corresponde cuidar a Giovanni- tomo su bolso y su abrigo y luego vio de reojo a Near y este asintió levísimamente con su cabeza. La mayor salió de la habitación a despejar un rato su mente, algo que Near necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

…

Linda se sentó en su cama muy cansada, aunque estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo, porque la habitación parecía otra luego de ordenar todo del tiradero de cosas que tenía. Aun con una sonrisa en su rostro se recostó en su cama. Lo único que le faltaba era terminar de hacer sus maletas y podría descansar en paz hasta el día de su vuelo a los Estados Unidos.

Se sentía bastante ansiosa y nerviosa por ese viaje, muchos de sus colegas le habían dicho: _Los Estados Unidos no son como Inglaterra, Fracia, Italia o como toda Europa, si quieres triunfar ahí, debes de salir de lo común, ser innovadora, creativa y un poco escandalosa, _le había dicho uno de sus amigos de la _Elite de los pintores_; y Linda llevaba ya varias veces preguntándose si tenía lo necesario para sobresalir en ese nuevo país y continente. Cerró sus ojos, deseando ya no pensar más en ello.

Pero en vez de ayudarla a mitigar sus nervios, un recuerdo de una conversación pasada le llego a la mente, causando una serie de sentimientos en ella.

Linda recordó que hace dos semanas (luego que se hiciera público su visita a los Estados Unidos), se encontraba terminando de organizar una exposición artística en París, ella recibió una llamada de un número no identificado. Se sorprendió bastante porque era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero atraída por la curiosidad contesto al instante.

-Buenos días, Linsay Hoffman al habla- dijo mecánicamente a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Mucho formalismo!- hablo una voz ronca soltando un leve chasquido de lengua.

Linda había reconociendo al instante la voz, era Roger. Sonrío al recordar la Wammy's House.

-Disculpa Roger- dijo con un tono más chillón que el anterior –tiempos de no saber de ti- y una risilla se escapo de los labios de la castaña.

Roger del otro lado del teléfono no le gusto mucho la familiaridad con la que lo llamaba Linda. ¡Qué era su hermano o qué! Pero se tranquilizo y prefirió omitir el hecho que lo estaba tuteando, _tenían que ser jóvenes, _se dijo mentalmente.

-Hola Linda, te llamaba para felicitarte por tus logros y para decirte que si tienes problemas en los Estados Unidos, no te preocupes en contactarnos a este número telefónico, **Near** y yo estaremos felices de ayudarte en lo que deseas.

Linda al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero de orfanato, se quedo muda. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en él, pero cuando Roger se lo recordó sintió una punzada en su estomago. La castaña sacudió su cabeza como tratando de botar esos pensamientos y le agradeció y se despidió del anciano ex director de la Wammy's House.

-Near…- masculló por lo bajo Linda mientras se quedaba dormida. Estaba exhausta.

…

-Near, Roger esta al habla- aviso Giovanni que se encontraba en la sala de monitoreo cubriendo su turno.

-Ponlo en alta voz- dijo simplemente el peliblanco sin dejar de tirar unos dardos a la puerta de la habitación, actividad que había comenzado a realizar luego que Halle salió a caminar.

-Muy bien- asintió el pelinegro e hizo lo que el joven muchacho le ordeno.

-Buenos días joven Near, te aviso que en dos días Linda estará en Nueva York, y quería preguntarte si querías verla, así puedo contactar con ella para realizar una cita y…- Roger se cayó cuando desde la cámara de la computadora de la SPK vio como Near daba directo al centro negro con su dardo para luego tomar un mechón de su blanquecino cabello -¿Me estás escuchando?

Near asintió levemente, pero como la mayoría de veces se mantuvo callado.

-¿Y qué decides?- volvió a preguntar el anciano exasperado por la actitud malcriada del muchacho. _¡¿El joven Lawliet sería así de impertinente!? _Se pregunto a sí mismo, aunque lo dudó porque Wammy nunca se había quejado del L original.

-Sinceramente no tengo la necesidad ni la obligación de ver a Linda, sería estar haciendo algo vano. No veo por qué debería de aceptar- dijo el jovencito preparándose a lanzar otro dardo.

Roger se sintió algo molesto con la actitud de _N; _le había mencionado la llegada de Linda, porque pensó que **quizás **estaría algo feliz de ver a alguno de sus antiguos amigos, pues desde la muerte de Mello parecía estar más distante de lo que en realidad él había sido alguna vez.

Mientras que por otro lado, Giovanni parecía divertido por las palabras de Near, _¡¿Vano!? Ver a una chica para Near parecía algo vano, _se rió internamente, _vano es estar haciendo lo que TÚ haces todos los días, _le quiso decir a su jefe pero prefirió profesárselo solamente a su mente.

-¡Vamos Near! ¿No quieres ver a una linda chica?- le dijo burlonamente Rester que había escuchado la conversación mientras se preparaba una taza de café bien cargada.

El espía casi se cae de la silla, ese hombre grandulón que tenía de amigo, luego del tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo, había demostrado que era más de lo que aparentaba, un hombre espontaneo y risueño.

El tercer L parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia que tenía, por lo que busco entre sus ropas y saco una barra de chocolate, una nueva costumbre que había adoptado del fallecido Mello.

-No es algo relacionado con mi trabajo como L, así que no- contesto Near a Rester queriendo que esa absurda conversación terminará. Roger al ver la negativa y terquedad del sucesor de L, corto la llamada.

-Hiciste sentir mal al viejo- dijo Giovanni al ver que Roger había finalizado su llamada si despedirse.

Near lo miro sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, ciertamente le caían mejor cuando le guardaban respeto y se mantenían lejanos a él, ya que en la actualidad ellos habían creado un lazo de confianza con él, sin que él se los permitiera.

…

Ryuk miraba el Mundo Humano desde el Mundo Shinigami. Todo parecía tan pacífico. Tan aburrido.

Vio como un auto que era manejado por un hombre borracho atropellaba a una anciana, pero eso, esa tragedia parecía no ser lo suficiente para llamar la atención del dios de la muerte; tomo una de las manzanas que tenía a su alrededor, y le dio una mordida, Ryuk hizo una cara de asco, al masticar la arena en que se había convertido la manzana podrida en su boca.

¡Como extrañaba las manzanas rojas y jugosas!

El shinigami con sus ojos saltones busco un puesto de manzanas y se disgusto al ver que los humanos teniendo tan ricos manjares a su alcance no los disfrutaban.

_¡Humanos tontos! _Pensó. _Las manzanas son un deleite para la boca y ellos solo pasan comiendo comida asquero, _y dirigió su vista a un puesto de comida rápida, donde un hombre con sobrepeso saboreaba y se atragantaba con hamburguesas, papás fritas y piezas de pollo.

-Deja de ver a los humanos, Ryuk y ven a jugar con nosotros- le dijo Gook invitándolo a jugar apuestas con él, y como siempre Ryuk se negó.

-No sé porque siempre lo invitas a jugar si el siempre se niega- le dijo Deridovely burlándose de él.

-Hey Ryuk si tanto amas a esos humanos, por qué no los vas a visitar; y deja de joder nuestra existencia con tu aburrimiento y mal humor- le reprocho Gook, algo molesto por las burlas del otro shinigami.

Ryuk no se molesto en contestar, pero pensándolo bien la idea no era tan mala para el dios de la muerte. Ryuk sonrío. Quizás iría a visitar a algún humano conocido.

* * *

Bueno, este es la conti, este capítulo era necesario para explicar más o menos el comienzo de la historia… Near y Linda en el fic pasado tenían 17 y 16 años, en la actualidad (4 años después) tiene 21 y 20 respectivamente.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez xD


	3. Sorpresas y recuerdos

****Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches... ¿Quién sabe?. xD

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade... Además quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un reviews en los dos capítulos anteriores, de verdad ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me alegra saber que les ha gustado, y por ustedes es que he seguido con esta historia. Ya no los aburro y a leer :D

* * *

**Abstracto e irracional**

**Capitulo # 2**

**Sorpresas y recuerdos**

Linda miraba desde la ventana del avión los magníficos y gigantes edificios de Nueva York, que desde la altura donde se encontraba se veían más pequeños de lo que realmente eran. Le pareció magnifico el paisaje como para retratarlo en una de sus pinturas.

Linda quito su vista de la ventana al sentir que su compañero de vuelo se comenzaba a despertar, y todo gracias al anuncio del capitán, avisando que pronto llegarían a su destino.

La pintora le sonrió al joven muchacho con el que había estado platicando momentos antes y volvió su vista a la redonda ventana del avión. Pero esta vez, la sensación que sintió la castaña no fue la misma que en los segundos pasados; comenzaba a sentir el peso de estar llegando a su destino final… un montón de cosas pasaron por su mente en un santiamén.

Pero la que más persistía, la que más la tenía ansiosa y nerviosa era una simple pregunta, que no había dejado de rondar por su cabeza desde aquella llamada de Roger.

¿Después de tanto años vería a Near de nuevo?

Tenía dos respuestas para su interrogante, una la dictaba su razón y la otra había aparecido gracias a sus emociones.

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, añoraba que su parte racional se equivocara. Pero eso no iba a ser así, porque el peliblanco no era ningún tonto como para arriesgar su vida y su papel del sucesor de L solo para verla, ¡a ella!, que en ningún momento tuvo un papel importante en su vida.

Agacho su cabeza, se sentía mareada, quizás fuera por el brusco movimiento que hizo el avión cuando empezó a descender; o quizás por las miles de emociones que estaba experimentando por culpa de su ex compañero de orfanato.

Y así estuvo la joven mujer hasta que Isaac –su compañero de vuelo- le toco suavemente el hombro, "Hemos llegado" le dijo cuando ella lo miro fijamente mientras él le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

…

En el cuartel de la SPK todo se encontraba en silencio, salvo por la tenue voz que salía del televisor; Near como siempre, a esa misma hora encendía el gigantesco aparato y ponía las noticias.

Solo le interesaban lo que salía desde las 5:08 hasta las 5:45 pm, que era el lapso que duraba conjuntamente las noticias nacionales e internacionales, de ahí lo demás (introducción, espectáculos, deporte y despedida) era algo superfluo, algo innecesario como para gastar su tiempo en ellos.

5:40 pm.

Rester miró su reloj de muñeca, percatándose que en unos efímeros 5 minutos el televisor sería apagado por su jefe.

Las noticias no presentaban un buen ambiente político ni económico, pues según datos del Banco Mundial se avecinaba una crisis económica por el aumento desmesurado del precio del petróleo, lo cual también había causado cierta tensión entre las potencias mundiales para aliarse a los países petroleros.

"… mañana tendremos un reportaje especial referente al tema"- concluyo el presentador de las noticias.

"En las noticias de la farándula…" comenzó a hablar la mujer encargada de presentar el espacio de los espectáculos. Todos en la habitación dejaron de ver el gigantesco televisor y comenzaron a hacer las actividades que tenían pendientes.

Todo iba normal, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la voz de la presentadora de espectáculos aun seguía siendo audible.

Near no había apagado el televisor como la rutina lo predecía. El objeto seguía encendido y él pendiente (pero siempre con su rostro monótono) de lo que la mujer decía. Lo cual a todos les pareció raro

¡¿Qué podría interesarle tanto a Near como para romper su costumbre!?

Halle estaba a punto de abrir su boca para cuestionar al albino pero la mano de Giovanni la detuvo. El hombre con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que pusiera atención a lo que estaban dando en la TV.

¿Por qué irritar a Near cuando podían darse cuenta de lo que sucedía por su cuenta? Pensó el espía al detener a su compañera de trabajo.

Dicho y hecho Halle y sus otros dos compañeros dejaron de hacer sus cosas y fijaron completamente su atención a los espectáculos.

Near obvio la actitud entrometida de sus subordinados. Era tan fácil saber que querían hacer cuando no eran para nada disimulados.

El sucesor de L tomo un mechón de su blanco cabello y los enredo entre sus dedos; pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que por fin la presentadora estaba dando la noticia que él quería ver.

"Tenemos una noticia de último minuto" dijo la presentadora, "Linsay Hoffman, la pintora que ha tomado el lugar del mejor artista contemporáneo ha arribado al país hace unos pocos minutos. Jerry nos tiene más detalles"

Y con esas palabras, la toma que la precedió fue la del presentador Jerry que se encontraba en el aeropuerto a punto de comenzar a relatar más detalles de la noticia.

Los tres adultos fijaron su vista en Near. Ahí estaba el motivo de su interés repentino en los espectáculos.

Sonrieron.

Nadie dijo nada, pero por sus mentes pasaban tantas cosas referentes a su joven jefe.

…

Linda se encontraba nerviosa.

Sus papeles estaban en orden y sus malestas estaban ya en su poder, ahora lo que debía de hacer era salir de ahí. Camino con aparente tranquilidad pero sus muñecas aferraban el carrito donde llevaba sus malestas con cierta tensión.

Salió al exterior y se encontró rodeada de personas que esperaban con ansias a sus familiares o amigos, pero a ella nadie la esperaba solamente un desconocido que había sido colocado como su guía en ese país.

Y su nerviosismo pasó a tristeza.

Levanto su vista para buscar a la persona que la guiaría fuera del aeropuerto, volteó su cabeza a todos lados hasta que logro ver entre la multitud, un rotulo que decía en letras grandes y mayúsculas "LINSAY HOFFMAN", la chica levanto su mano para que la pudiera ver y se dirigió hacia donde él.

Cuando lo logro ver bien, se sorprendió; había pensado que le pondrían a un viejo aburrido, pero él que tenía enfrente no parecía ni viejo ni aburrido.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Buenos días Srita. Hoffman, soy Bryan Maguire, su guía- se presento el joven a la pintora.

Linda le sonrió de nuevo –Gusto en conocerlo- y le tendió su mano –Soy Lindsay- y los dos estrecharon sus manos.

A penas habían pasado unos segundos y una turba de periodistas los habían rodeado.

Linda nunca se había sentido tan aturdida en su vida, los periodistas europeos eran más calmados que los americanos, se dijo interiormente.

Pero como pudo, se mantuvo calmada y trato de contestar a las preguntas de algunos periodistas.

-SritA. Hoffman, soy Jerry de la ABC… Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas- dijo el periodista, cuando tuvo chance y ya la mayoría de periodistas se habían calmado.

Linsay solo atino a asentir afirmativamente.

-Digame ¿cómo se siente estar en suelo nuevo?

-Es una experiencia inolvidable. Me encanta conocer nuevos lugares y nueva gente. Eso me inspira para mis cuadros- dijo la pintora sonriendo.

-¿Nos tiene nuevas sorpresas con sus pinturas?- le dijo el hombre mientras le acercaba el micrófono a la chica.

-Pues sí, hay nuevas pintoras y dos esculturas que quiero mostrarles, en honor a que en estas fechas mi tutor Antoine se encuentra cumpliendo tres años de fallecido. Es un pequeño homenaje a él- concluyo la artista.

-Creo que con esto has dejado a nuestros televidentes más deseosos de ver tu excelente trabajo- le dijo el reportero sonriendo.

Linda sonrió –Espero que me apoyen, porque estas sorpresas han sido para ustedes.

…

Cuando las noticias de espectáculos terminaron con la entrevista a Linda y pasaron a las noticias de deportes, Near apago la televisión y sus subordinados no dijeron nada.

Near había quedado sorprendido por el cambio de la chica.

Su atuendo y toda ella habían cambiado significativamente.

Su cabello que antes había estado amarrado en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, ahora se encontraba suelto y arreglado; y su ropa, que en el orfanato solo consistían en una sudadera y en unos shorts, habían sido reemplazados por lo último en la moda.

Y su actitud anterior había cambiado significativamente, porque se veía que era más segura que antes, aunque Near pudo notar que eso solo era en apariencia, porque su actitud seguí siendo tímida pero siempre sonriente.

Y con todo eso recordó lo que el tal Jerry le había preguntado de último.

"-Ya que nunca se te ha conocido un novio ¿Crees que entre los americanos encuentres al chico ideal para ti?"- le pregunto el reportero con cierta picardía.

Linda se sonrojo levemente y rió de manera nerviosa.

"-Eso ni yo lo sé"- y volvió a reír de la misma forma.

Y no supo porque pero recordó también la última vez que la vio.

…

Ryuk sonrió de forma burlesca para sí mismo.

Si recordaba bien la mayoría de los involucrados en el caso Kira, se encontraba muertos.

Light

L

Misa

Mello

Takada

Mikami

Soichiro

Y hasta un Shinigami había muerto en ese caso. Rem.

Tendría que buscar a alguien igual de divertido que Light o sino no valdría la pena viajar hasta el mundo humano.

Suspiro.

¿Por qué era tan difícil acabar con el aburrimiento de un dios de la muerte? Se pregunto así mismo.

Aunque aún quedaban algunas opciones. Tenía a:

Aizawa, pero rápidamente se retracto de su idea, porque el hombre era realmente serio y recto en su trabajo,

Matsuda, sería una mala idea, porque era muy despistado y algo tonto, y el necesitaba a alguien con gran potencial y no un payaso de policía.

Pensó en otras opciones, pero ninguna le parecía buena.

-… NEAR- gritó su mente al recordar al que había derrotado a Kira.

Ese niño parecía alguien enigmático, alguien que lo sorprendería.

Así que ¿Por qué no ir con él?... Se burló de si mismo, era un traidor. Light se estaría retorciendo en la Nada al saber que él necesitaba de su captor para acabar con su aburrimiento.

Se rió, ciertamente los humanos eran seres impresionantes porque se habían ganado la atención de un dios.

Un dios con una libreta de la muerte.

* * *

**ABC: Amercian Broadcasting Company.**

****Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan mandando sus reviews.

Se les quiere!

Daga Uchiha :)


End file.
